Así comienza la felicidad
by Daria
Summary: El final de Karekano quedó inconcluso pero con esta historia se pretende dar posibles soluciones a algunas cuestiones que surgieron a lo largo de la serie


Así comienza la felicidad 

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene spoilers. Además, es un poco difícil de comprender si no se ha visto la serie entera de Karekano (los 26 capítulos). Recomiendo verlos antes de leer este fanfic.**

_No lo entiendo...Hace poquísimo tiempo nos llevábamos fatal, como el perro y el gato, y de hecho, aún estamos en las mismas pero...algo ha cambiado en él: su actitud hacia mí. Antes nunca me hubiera besado; hoy lo ha hecho. Todo esto me confunde...¿qué le pasa? A mí me gusta, ya se lo he dicho. Quizá por fin haya entrado en razón y quiera dejar de lado la venganza y el odio que me profesaba y salir conmigo._  
Estos eran los pensamientos de Sakura Tsubaki, la chica que en su juventud había sido bastante violenta y cruel con Tonami Takefumi, el chico del que habla. La situación había cambiado desde la infancia de ambos; actualmente, ambos habían experimentado cambios no sólo en sus apariencias físicas sino también en sus mentes.  
  


_¿Qué me impulsó a besarla? Sólo me quería vengar de ella pero no hay ninguna manera de herir a esta Sakura de corazón de hielo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué la besé?, ¿por qué?...Porque la amo...siempre te he amado, Sakura Tsubaki, pero era demasiado tímido y vengativo para admitirlo. Cuando me protegías y después me maltratabas, pensaba que lo hacías para estar a mi lado porque me querías y porque te importaba. Este pensamiento dejó de vagar en mi mente cuando me confesaste que me defendías porque te lo habían mandado. Me sentí furioso. Entonces planeé vengarme. Y esta venganza era ni más ni menos – ahora me doy cuenta – que las ganas que tenía de me prestaras más atención y repararas en mí. Siempre pensando en esta venganza, siempre pensando en ti: no te pude olvidar. Ahora, todo esto debe acabar. Debo dejar de hacer estupideces y declararme. Al fin y al cabo, sé que ella me quiere. _

En esta ocasión, estos eran los pensamientos de Tonami Takefumi. 

Mientras Tonami pensaba en todo esto, divisa a Arima. 

_Ahora que pienso: hace mucho tiempo que Arima, el único chico que se mostraba amable conmigo en mi triste infancia, está muy extraño conmigo...se muestra esquivo conmigo. Asaba me dijo: " No te acerques a Yukino porque Arima no es la persona que aparenta". Creo que tiene razón. Arima tiene un lado oscuro. Piensa que le quiero arrebatar a su querida novia, la persona que más quiere en este mundo. Debo hacerle entender que yo tengo ningún interés en Yukino. _

- ¡Arima! – dijo acercándose Tonami al chico.  
- ... – Arima permaneció en su lugar, indiferente. 

- Arima, quiero comentarte una cosa. Yo no tengo ningún interés en Miyazawa. Últimamente estás muy extraño conmigo. Quiero dejarte muy claro que no me gusta tu novia ni te la pienso arrebatar, ¿de acuerdo? 

- ... Ok. 

Arima, diciendo eso último, se fue del lugar, con un poco más de tranquilidad en su espíritu. 

Mientras...en otro lugar... 

-¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja mi helado en paz! Si acabas de comerte el tuyo... – dijo fuera de sí Yukino.  
-¡HELADO! ¡Quiero helado! – insistía Tsubasa forcejeando para conseguir el helado de Yukino.  
-Jajajajaja...Tsubasa, si quieres te compro otro helado de chocolate... – ofreció Rika, compadeciéndose de Yukino.  
-¡HELADO DE CHOCOLATE! ¡Síííí! – gritaba Tsubasa mientras le aparecía una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
-Nunca cambiará... – murmuró Haya. Mientras decía esto, sacó un cigarrillo y se disponía a encenderlo con su mechero cuando...  
-¡HAYA! ¿¿¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes fumar??? ¡¡¡Fumar mata!!! – vociferó Yukino furiosa mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo a su amiga. Luego lo lanzó a una papelera.  
-Ya, ya...  
-Otra que tampoco cambiará... – murmuró esta vez Maho.  
Rika y Tsubasa se van a comprar el helado de chocolate y llega Asaba.  
-¡Hola mis chicas! – dijo en tono cariñoso y seductor Asaba.  
-¡Asapín! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Os estaba buscando a Arima y a ti. ¿Dónde está Arima? – preguntó ansiosa Yukino.  
-Tranquila, Miyazawa, respira. – Yukino sonríe – Pues tu novio y yo estábamos en la azotea, merendado unos donuts. Él me dijo que tenía que hacer cosas y se fue.  
-¡¡Vamos a buscarlo!!  
-Déjalo tranquilo. Necesita estar solo.  
-Precisamente es eso lo que necesita. Cuando está solo comienza a comerse el coco y desaparece en su mundo...¡Yo voy a buscarle!  
-Bueno...vale. Te acompaño.  
-¡Vamos!  
Yukino y Asaba se alejan del grupo mientras Tsubasa lame ansiosamente su helado de chocolate y Rika, Maho y Haya siguen conversando...  
-Por cierto...hace rato que no veo a Sakura...¿dónde estará? – comentó Rika.  
-Yo no la vi desde las clases de esta mañana... – continuó Haya.  
-Posiblemente esté jugando a baloncesto con aquel chico nuevo...¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Tonima? – dijo Maho.  
-Tonami Takefumi se llama...antes estaba en nuestro colegio y Sakura era su defensora por orden de la profesora... – comentó Rika.  
-¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía yo... – replicó Maho.  
-Mmm...¡helado de chocolate! – saltó de repente Tsubasa tirándose encima de las otras.  
-¡Tsubasa! ¡Si acabo de comprarte un helado ya! – dijo en tono de reproche Rika.  
-Mejor vayámonos de aquí antes de que Tsubasa te deje sin dinero – le murmuró Haya al oído a Rika.  
Así, las cuatro se alejan de la cafetería.  
  


_Mmm...¡qué sueño que tengo! Creo que voy a dormir un ratito aquí mismo..._ – pensaba Sakura en la azotea mientras llegaba Tonami al mismo lugar pasando desapercibido por ella._  
_-Sakura... – empezó con tono conciliador Tonami.  
-¡Tonami! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida Sakura al girarse y verle.  
-Pues...quería disculparme por mi actitud hacia ti antes. No quería empujarte ni hacerte daño...de verdad, lo siento mucho – dijo Tonami mirando a Sakura a los ojos.  
-Es igual, ya está olvidado.  
Después de estas palabras, Sakura volvió a girarse y siguió mirando el paisaje que se podía ver desde la azotea. Tonami se acercó y acompañó a Sakura en su observación. En un determinado momento, al mirar uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha, sus miradas coincidieron. Ambos, mirándose a los ojos, pensaban lo mismo: "No es tan malo/a como yo le pintaba y, en realidad, me gusta...". Ambos deseaban que ese momento nunca acabara pero...nada es eterno, y llegaron Asaba y Yukino, que todavía estaban buscando a Arima...  
-¿Habéis visto a Ar...? (sorprendida) ¡Sakura! ¡Tonami! ¿Qué hacéis aquí, los dos solos? Mmm...jejeje...¡el amor! Venga, vamos, Asapín. ¿No ves que hemos interrumpido a una parejita de tortolitos? – decía Yukino con un tono pícaro.  
Yukino y Asaba se fueron de la azotea y volvieron a dejar solos a Sakura y Tonami.  
-¿Amor? ¿Tortolitos? Bah...tonterías... – dijo Tonami. Al momento de decir esto, Tonami pensó lo que había dicho y se acordó de los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente (él la amaba, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo delante de ella). Así, decidió declararse...  
-Siempre soy tan cobarde que no digo lo que pienso en realidad. En realidad...en realidad...yo te amo – confesó Tonami.  
Pasaron unos breves instantes...hasta que dijo Sakura...  
-Yo también...  
Ambos se sonrieron con felicidad...momentos de felicidad absoluta.  
Tonami abrazó con ternura a Sakura y ella le correspondió el abrazo...  
Entonces, ambos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo pero con más amor...y Sakura inició un beso de pasión que Tonami siguió...  
  


En la biblioteca...  
-¡Arima! ¡Arima! – gritó Yukino al ver a Arima.  
-¡Miyazawa! – respondió Arima, cayéndosele el libro que acababa de coger de un estante.  
-Arima, te he estado buscando.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me habías preocupado! – dijo Asaba con el tono de voz de una chica, como imitando a Yukino.  
-¡Asaba! – dijo en tono de reproche Yukino.  
_Te necesito...pero tú puedes vivir perfectamente sin mí...me gustaría estar más tiempo a solas contigo..._ – pensaba Arima mientras miraba a Asaba y Yukino.  
-Arima, hace tiempo que no estamos a solas...¿no podríamos quedar hoy en tu casa para hacer los deberes? – pidió en tono lastimoso Yukino.  
-De acuerdo.  
-¡BIEN!  
_A ver si hablan del asunto que tiene tan preocupado a Arima..._ – pensaba Asaba.  
-¡Vamos a la azotea a respirar un poco de aire puro! – dijo Yukino.  
Los tres subieron a la azotea, al igual que Rika, Tsubasa, Maho y Haya.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Sakura y Tonami...! – gritaron sorprendidos todos al unísono al ver a la parejita abrazada besándose.  
Al momento de oír los gritos, Sakura y Tonami se separaron, sonrojados.  
-Esto...pues resulta que somos novios, no os debería sorprender tanto... – dijo todavía sonrojada Sakura.  
-¿Son novios? ¿Desde cuándo?  
-Desde hoy.  
-Ahh...  
_Entonces...lo que decía Tonami de que no le interesaba Miyazawa era verdad... – _pensó Arima y abrazó a Yukino.  
  


A la salida del instituto...se han quedado solos Arima y Yukino...  
-Arima...últimamente estás muy distante conmigo...¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Yukino, mirándole.  
-Estaba muy cansado...eso es todo...  
-¿No será que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, que ya no me quieres? – preguntó tristemente Yukino.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Eso nunca! Yo te quiero mucho. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – dijo fuera de sí Arima.  
-¡Sí!  
-Tú lo has querido...  
Entonces Arima abrazó con fuerza a Yukino pero sin hacerle daño, como si así no la fuera a perder jamás. Después, lentamente, le besó dulcemente. Y Yukino le devolvió el beso...  
-Jamás vuelvas a pensar que no te quiero...Te amo con todo mi ser, eres la persona más importante de mi vida y te necesito para poder vivir... – le susurró Arima.  
-No lo volveré a pensar...yo también te amo...me has enseñado muchas cosas y eres muy importante para mí...  
Empieza a llover...y los dos se separan...  
-Ha empezado a llover...bueno, nos vemos, Arima.  
-¡Hasta esta tarde, Miyazawa!  
_Pese a lo que me diga mi otro yo, mi lado oscuro, estoy seguro de que seré feliz al lado de Miyazawa..._

**_The end. _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno...por fin terminé el fanfic que tanto dije que haría. Tenía ganas, desde que vi Karekano entero, de escribir un fanfic sobre Sakura y Tonami y me he salido con la mía (xD). Espero que les haya gustado y, para comentarios, dudas, opiniones, críticas, etc. mi email está a vuestra disposición.


End file.
